The invention relates to a mechanical coin-acceptor unit according to the preamble of the main claim.
A large number of mechanical coin-acceptor units which have a coin running channel connected to a coin slot are known in the state of the art, a plurality of sensors which examine an inserted coin for its genuineness and permissibility being disposed in the region of the coin running channel. The sensors or testing units check for example the dimensions of the coins, their weight and their metallic properties. In order to test the dimensions, delimitations are provided by rails or the like which take into account the diameter or the thickness, the weight is tested by at least one set of scales which is connected to an ejector and the metallic properties are tested by at least one magnet which is disposed on the coin channel.
The coin channel is delimited by a lower running rail on which the coin rolls, it being supported by its upper edge on a rail for prescribing the size. If the coin is too small, it falls through under this rail and passes into a return channel provided below the running rail. In the running rail, a recess or groove is incorporated in the longitudinal direction, i.e. in the running direction of the coin, which recess or groove, together with an abutting flap, prescribes a gap which serves to test the thickness of the coins. If a coin is too thin, then it slides into this recess or this gap and is jammed there or falls into the return channel situated thereunder. The jammed coins can be freed externally by pivoting the flap.
Normally, the basic body and the flap connected pivotably to the basic body are produced in the injection moulding process and the running rail which is configured as a stamped part is connected rigidly to the basic body. Since the flap and/or the basic body can have unevennesses or can be distorted as a result of production or due to transport or the like, adjusting and straightening operations are undertaken manually during assembly of the coin-acceptor unit, with which operations a possible distortion is compensated for in order that no faults can occur in the measurement of the thickness, if for example the flap does not abut correctly against the running rail or against both supports of the running rail and a one-sided opening angle between flap and running rail is present. Such adjusting and straightening operations are however time-consuming and hence increase the costs of a mechanical coin-acceptor unit.